Mendokuseiii!
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Menurut Shikamaru, perempuan itu merepotkan. Dia sampai bingung mengapa ayahnya mau menikahi wanita segalak ibunya. Tapi ... apa dia akan selalu berkata begitu saat melihat Temari? / first ff / review please


**Mendokuseiii!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ShikaTema**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Humor (O_o)**

**Warning: OOC, miss-type, garing, dll.**

**Don't like don't read, and don't flame ... .**

**Note: yang berkenan silahkan membaca dan me-review ff ku yang aneh ini~~~ ^.^ terima kasih! ^^ o ya, dan di ff ini, semuanya Shikamaru's POV dan ini sudah Shippuden ^^**

**.**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

...

...

...

Hng ... eh? Hoho, maaf ... aku ketiduran ... huffth ... soalnya cuaca sedang berawan, sinar matahari yang menyengat itu terhalang awan-awan favoritku. Angin sepoi-sepoi juga datang menambah suasana tenang di bukit yang dipenuhi rumput hijau ini. Aku sejak tadi merebahkan diri di atasnya, merasakan rumput-rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Haaah, siapa yang tidak akan tertidur di saat-saat seperti ini?

Ah ya, namaku Nara Shikamaru. Aku laki-laki pemalas yang sangat gemar bermain shogi. Aku benci aktivitas yang membuat banyak gerak seperti yang dilakukan Guy-sensei dan murid tercintanya, Rock Lee. Mereka sungguh aneh, lari marathon selama sebulan penuh keliling desa Konoha yang super besar ini? Kalau aku, terang saja akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Tapi, mungkin juga aku akan menerimanya daripada seharian di rumah dan ada ibuku. Kau tahu, ibuku itu sangat galak dan cerewet! Kalau aku hanya berbaring malas-malasan di kasur ibuku akan berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggelegar hingga rasanya telingaku mau pecah. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan beraktivitas dan melupakan jadwal 'malas-malasan'ku.

Aku selalu berpikir perempuan itu merepotkan kalau aku melihat ibuku. Bagaimana tidak? Dari ceritaku saja, mereka kelihatannya menyeramkan, mengerikan, dan menyebalkan. Lalu kenapa ayahku mau menikah dengan wanita macam ibu? Itulah misteri dunia yang tak kuketahui, dan sampai sekarang aku masih heran.

Ayahku bilang, senyum ibuku yang mengalahkan semua sisi gelapnya, dan karena itu pun ia tertarik. Hah? Apa iya? Cuma senyum saja, kok ... aku tidak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau ada di sini ..."

Aku menoleh walaupun masih dengan posisi berbaring. Aku kenal suara ini. Suara perempuan, tapi suaranya sedikit berat. Ah, Temari ... sudah kuduga juga.

"Yo," aku menyahut, dan menatapnya yang sedang berdiri di sampingku. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana? Aku tidak sadar. Tapi, yang kutahu, dia memang di Konoha bersama kedua adiknya selama seminggu ini. Sepertinya Sang Kazekage ada perlu di Konoha.

"Tempat yang bagus ... sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya, tapi baru sekali ke sini ... dan sekarang juga bertemu denganmu," ocehnya. Mulai deh, ocehan perempuan yang merepotkan.

"Ooo ..." aku mengangguk-angguk padahal sama sekali tak menghayati.

"..."

Lho? Dia diam ... padahal biasanya memulai ocehannya lagi atau menatap kesal padaku.

Walau hanya iseng, aku meliriknya yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap awan yang masih menutupi mentari. Wah ... kalau sedang tenang begini, dia menjadi sosok yang berbeda ... dibandingkan saat ujian Chunnin dulu, dia tampak ganas dengan kipas besarnya itu. Jadi, ternyata dia juga punya sisi berbeda ...

"Ada apa?"

Glek!

Aku terkejut begitu sadar menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah makhluk asing di sana. Dan Temari bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa ...," jawabku dan memutar mataku berakting cuek.

Temari mengerutkan dahi, lalu kembali menikmati langit yang mulai berwarna oranye kekuning-kuningan.

"Langitnya indah," komentarnya, setengah berbisik. Matanya tidak lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya, "aku belum pernah lihat langit seindah ini,"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

Awan mulai menipis dan sang matahari terlihat, menampakkan sinar-sinarnya yang sekarang berwarna keemasan. Aku dan Temari menatap takjub, sore ini memang sangat indah. Langit menjadi tampak berkilau.

Perlahan, sinar matahari itu menuju Temari, dan aku bengong melihatnya. Perempuan itu tampak cantik sekali—ah aku mengatakannya!—wajahnya cerah, dan senyuman terbentuk dari bibirnya. Dia tersenyum? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja ... aku sudah pernah melihat senyumnya sebanyak tiga kali. Semenjak saat itu, wajahnya tak mau pergi dari pikiranku ...

Apa ini yang dirasakan ayah saat bertemu dan melihat senyum ibu?

Aku tersentak dan menepuk dahi, mencoba menepis lamunanku. Aku si Tuan Tidur ini yang biasanya bilang "merepotkan" kenapa jadi pusing sendiri hanya karena memikirkan itu?

"Shikamaru?" Temari yang sedari tadi menyadari sikap anehku sepertinya mulai merasa aku ini sudah gila.

"Y-ya?" sahutku. Wajahku kusut. Aku harus memasang ekspresi apa? Tolong! Tolong aku! Andai aku bisa berkonsultasi atau curhat(?) pada ahlinya tentang wanita.

"Kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Lho, nadanya terdengar cemas. Ekspresi wajahnya pun khawatir. Apa dia ...

"Aku baik-baik saja!" kataku terpaksa, lalu berdiri. Bohong, padahal jantungku meloncat-loncat akibat senyummu tadi, Putri Suna ... bagaimana aku memberitahumu soal itu?

"Kau ini aneh ... sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku ..." tawarnya. Heh, baik juga dia ...tapi bagaimana aku akan bercerita, toh itu pun tentang dirimu?

Aku tersenyum, laahh kenapa? Entahlah. Rasanya senang dipedulikan seperti itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan aku. Mengkhawatirkan laki-laki yang diam-diam selalu dibuatnya berdebar.

"Shikamaru,"

"Hng?" aku menoleh begitu mendengar suaranya melirih.

"Aku ...," ia mempersempit jaraknya denganku yang sama sekali tidak bergerak, "... sebenarnya—" semakin ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, semakin pula jarak kami makin dekat. Jantungku mau pecah rasanya gara-gara memompa darah dengan sangat cepat seperti mobil F1 (lho?). Keringatku mengalir turun dari pelipis, aku berusaha menggerakan tanganku tapi sama sekali tidak bisa.

Wajahnya menatapku dengan teduh, matanya sayu dan tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju punggungku. Gyaaa! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Jantungku bukan mau pecah lagi, tepatnya sudah pecah—ya, itu hanya kiasan, sih—tapi serius! Jantungku tak pernah segila ini sebelumnya.

Nafasku memburu seperti dikejar Akamaru yang minggu lalu mengajakku bermain dengan horornya. Meski anjing itu lucu, saat ia berlari mengejarku itu membuatku tersentak dengan tampangnya.

Dan itu terjadi—Temari memelukku!

Sekali lagi. Ia memelukku!

Tubuh kami dekat sekali, sudah bersentuhan. Kepalanya ada di tengkukku. Kedua tangannya di punggungku.

Kenapa ia memelukku? Dan kenapa dia MAU memelukku?

Apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat?

"..." Temari menutup matanya, wajahnya datar. Aku masih bisa sedikit melihat wajahnya.

Aku yang berusaha menghapus perasaanku yang lebay ini memberanikan diri meliriknya.

"Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungmu. Kenapa keras sekali? Kau benar-benar sakit, ya?" dengan polosnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak ...," jawabku lirih. Aku pasrah kalau memang harus mati di sini ...

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu. Tubuhku nyaris terhuyung, untungnya aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri.

"Ma-maaf ... aku memelukmu ... aku khawatir," wajah Temari merona merah. Lucu sekali ... tapi, sepertinya di balik wajah itu, dia menyimpan sesuatu ...

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa ... aku hanya terkejut," jawabku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sayu, "sepertinya, kau yang punya masalah ...? Bisa kau cerita padaku?"

Temari menghela nafas.

"Pikiranku sedang banyak ... aku memikirkan Gaara yang kelihatannya tertekan dengan tugas-tugas yang banyak karena ia kazekage ..., aku berusaha membantunya semampuku, tapi rasanya itu tidak memberikan efek ..." ceritanya. Matanya sayu memandang rerumputan yang bergoyang.

Aku terkejut.

"Kau sudah cukup peduli dengan keadaan adikmu, pasti Gaara akan senang. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu ... aku yakin itu tidak sia-sia," hiburku, berusaha menghilangkan tatapan malasku. Kalau perempuan sedang sedih seperti itu, rasanya kasihan juga ...

Temari menoleh, "kau peka juga, Tuan Pemalas?"

"Yah ... karena itu kau, aku juga berusaha agar tidak melihatmu sedih," kataku secara tidak sadar.

"Apa?" mata Temari membulat mendengar perkataanku.

"Eh?" aku melotot, "apa yang sudah kukatakan?" tanyaku. Agh, bodoh!

Temari malah tertawa melihat tampangku. Tawanya manis, membuatku terkejut lagi. Seharian penuh ini, aku mungkin bisa _stroke_ karena_ shock _terus-menerus.

"Terima kasih, kau membuatku lega," ucapnya ... tulus.

"Sama-sama ...," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sekali lagi, Temari tersenyum. Kenapa ia selalu tersenyum seperti itu? Senyumnya selalu membuatku ingin melihatnya lagi. Ah, sial. Jadi begini maksudnya ayahku tentang senyum seorang wanita?

"Nee-san ..."

Aku dan Temari sama-sama menoleh ke arah yang sama. Suara ini, suara Sang Kazekage Suna yang _cool_. Sabaku no Gaara ...

Gaara menatapku tajam seolah aku makhluk yang tak ia kenali.

"Maaf aku mengganggu ... nee-san sedang kencan, ya, dengan dia?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak, tidak kok," Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya saat ke sini,"

Gaara mendekati kami.

"Nee-san, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir ... terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku dan membantuku. Maaf membuatmu repot," katanya pada Temari. Temari terkejut, lalu wajahnya melembut. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah ...," ucapnya lirih. Ia melirikku seolah mengatakan 'kau benar'.

"Nee-san, ayo kita pulang," ajak Gaara. Temari mengangguk. Eh? Pulang ke mana? Mungkin maksudnya ke penginapan. Aku hanya diam melihat mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih ya," Temari menatapku, sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Tak sadar, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Perempuan galak yang lebih mengerikan dari ibuku itu malah bersikap manis seharian ini. Kemudian ia melangkah mendahului Gaara yang masih diam di tempat.

Lho? Kenapa Gaara tidak melangkah pergi mengikuti kakaknya? Lalu kenapa ia mendekat ke arahku? Wajahnya pun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Hiii ...! Mau mundur, nanti dia tersinggung. Mungkin dia berpikir 'ada apa sampai Nara Shikamaru melangkah menjauhiku? Wajahku horor, apa?' dan jawabannya iya!

Sudahlah. Lupakan itu.

"Senyum nee-san memang manis ...," katanya tiba-tiba.

"He?" aku memasang wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dalam hati aku tak bisa menyangkal kata-katanya.

"Mungkin karena itu kau tertarik pada nee-san ...," lanjutnya. Oke, itu benar. Salah satu alasan mengapa Temari itu menarik di mataku. Kini mata hijaunya melirik langit, "nee-san sangat mirip dengan kaa-san yang sudah lama meninggal,"

"Begitu ...," sahutku.

"Kau suka pada nee-san?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"A-aku ..." sial, kumat lagi penyakitku ini. Menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal! Padahal aku tidak berketombe! Orang-orang bisa salah paham ...

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'ya'," potongnya.

"..."

"Tapi ... belum tentu aku merelakan kakakku begitu saja pada pemuda sepertimu," tambahnya dengan nada dingin. Aura sekeliling menjadi mencekam. Itu sebuah perkataan yang menyakitkan.

"Nee-san sangat terkenal di Suna. Yang melamarnya juga sudah puluhan. Bahkan orang terkenal dari desa lain." Ceritanya membuatku tertegun. Tak kusangka, perempuan cerewet itu punya banyak penggemar.

"Tapi rasanya pilihannya hanya jatuh kepada ...,"

Gaara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pada siapa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

Mata hijaunya menatapku dalam.

"... Padamu, Nara Shikamaru."

APA! Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Serius? Apa dia serius? Jadi sebenarnya ... Temari juga ... suka pada—

"Gaara, ada apa?" suara Temari terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, nee-san. Sebentar, ya," sahut Gaara.

"Aku harus pergi. Dan satu hal yang harus kuperingatkan padamu."

Glek.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam sebelum ada persetujuan denganku atau Kankurou-nii, nisan bertuliskan namamu akan segera dibuat,"

Hua!

Setelah berkata begitu, Sang Kazekage berlalu.

Tapi, saat aku memperhatikan kedua kakak-adik itu berjalan semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Meski ada lagi penghalang untukku. Demi mendapatkan Temari, kurasa aku akan melakukan apa saja.

Sekarang aku menyadari ...

Kalau perempuan itu tidak begitu merepotkan seperti yang kuduga.

Ada kalanya mereka menjadi manis di saat-saat tertentu. Dan bisa membuat laki-laki pemalas sepertiku menjadi gugup menanganinya. Apakah perempuan memang sehebat itu?

.

"Shikamaru! Ibu mencarimu daritadi! Bahkan Chouji-Kun tidak tahu kau di mana!" omel ibuku begitu aku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Bu, aku akan melamar seseorang,"

"Apaaa?"

**Owari**

** Akhirnya selesaiii~~~! Hahaha, pegel juga nulis ff ini, tapi Neko senang! Akhirnya bisa di-publish juga! ^^**

** O ya, minna-san, yoroshiku! Haha ^^**

** Menurut kalian, apa ff ini:**

** Jelek?**

** Pendek?**

** Lebay?**

** Lalu, silahkan kritik, saran dan komentar ya~, kecuali flame tentunya, hehe ... ^_^**

** Kayaknya Neko akan buat sekuelnya, tapi entah kapan. Hmm ... ah, sudahlah!**

** Terima kasih yang mau baca dan review! _**


End file.
